Return of a Friend
by StrawHatLuffy94
Summary: Following a massive defeat against Lance, Ash Ketchum left without a word, and no one, not even his closest of family and friends, knows where he went. 5 years later, he returns, but is he the Ash people remember? Pokeshipping, and some mild adult themes.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone, this is my first fan fic. The idea for this came a little while before Generation V was released, but I've only just decided to write it down. I've amended the timeline a bit, so the characters have aged by 4 years, suggesting each year is a generation, and Ash has defeated the Kanto and Johto Leagues on the second attempt after completing his Sinnoh journey. Anyway, enough, let's get on with it.

Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and will not ever own Pokémon. That delight belongs with Game Freak.

* * *

**The Return of a Friend**

Ash - 14

Misty - 14

**Prologue:**

A faint roar of a large crowd could be heard. It was expected. Challenges for the right to be Champion were far and few between, given how tough it would be. So, there would have to be a large attendance in the stadium. Still, for the young teen standing in the tunnel. It was a strange experience.

"Pikapi?" The Pikachu, the boy's long time companion, gave out a confused cry, looking at his trainer.

"I'm fine Pikachu, just soakin' up the atmosphere." the teen replied, with a reassuring smile.

The pair walked out of the tunnel to a huge outburst from the crowd. Tens of thousands packed into the Indigo Plateau to watch the what could become the match of the decade. Lance, the current Champion of Kanto/Johto region, rarely had challengers. Such was the strength of his Elite Four. Ever since Lance became Champion, no one had yet to even defeat Lorelei, the first of his subordinates, let alone to him. However, this boy and his Pikachu defied all odds,  
and stood, ready.

"All right! The Challenger, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town as entered the stadium!" the MC announced, "Taking the Kanto and Johto regions by storm, and defeating their respective Pokémon Leagues, at only the second time asking, Ash's has finally taken his right to become the Champion!"

The crowd gave an almighty cheer. Ash developed a strong following, once word had reached of his various successes. Not many knew of his successes in the Orange Islands and the Battle Frontier, but after making the Top 4 in Sinnoh, and making a good fight with Tobias and his Darkrai, Ash was considered to be one of the Top Rookies in the region.

An unintelligible noise was heard from the crowd, but Ash heard enough to make out who it was and looked up to see his own family and friends in center of the stadium cheering him on. They were seating in a private viewing box, as was the norm for the contenders of the match. Ash could just make out his Mom and Professor Oak in the middle of the box, surrounded by all his friends and rivals he met during his travels. The one person, however, Ash was most happy to see, was his oldest friend. The bright red-headed Misty Waterflower. Seeing her gave Ash the last adrenaline rush he needed as he settled into his side of the field.

"Well Ash, it is time," called out Lance, "This will be a best of three battle, you are not allowed to switch out Pokemon"

"Fine by me," Ash replied, "I'll kick things off with Infernape!"

Ash's Infernape let sharp cry as he was released into the field, thumping his chest. Infernape was one of Ash's strongest Pokémon, he clearly wanted to start well.

"Alright then, I'll send out my Dragonair!" shouted Lance.

The majestic Pokémon came out and leviated, mid way up the stadium.

The MC made his last checks, then announced, "Let the match, begin!"

Both Pokémon immediately moved, and made contact. The speed of the combat was immense, with neither trainer giving way. The crowd simply couldn't keep up with the two Pokémon, each movement only showing the slipstream left by their attacks.

"Infernape, use Bulk Up, then follow with a Mach Punch!" Ash ordered.

"Dragonair, evade, then follow with Water Gun!" countered Lance.

The water gun took Infernape straight to the face, severely weakening him. He fell straight to the floor, struggling to rise. Sweat poured down Ash's face as he struggled to formulate a plan, to take on Dragonair. The crowd roared in anticipation of the next moves.

"Infernape! Get up!" cried Ash, "You can do this, remember what you can do!"

Infernape slowed got up, his eyes red, his flames burned with vigour. Blaze had kicked in.

"Dragonair, finish this. Aqua Tail!" Lance wasted no time in ordering an attack.

'Fire Punch! Full power!' shouted Ash.

The moved collided with a large explosion. Both Pokémon held nothing back, but as the smoke cleared, silhouettes began to show. The stadium held its breath as they waited to see who was still standing. The smoke finally cleared, revealing that the Pokémon which survived was Dragonair. It let out a mighty roar of victory as it hovered above the fallen Infernape

"Infernape return," called out Ash, "I couldn't ask more of you, Infernape, you gave it your best shot."

Ash tensed. He was down a round. If he lost the next one, his dreams would take a massive hit. Knowing he couldn't take the chance, he send out his most reliable Pokémon he knew would win.

"Let's do this Pikachu," muttered Ash.

"Pika!" he growled.

"Hm, interesting choice Ash, I wonder how it'll compare to my Tryanitar!" Lance said, while releasing his second Pokémon.

Tryanitar gave out a massive roar that silenced the crowd. Pikachu's ears raised in anticipation, his cheeks sparking. Ash knew this would be tricky, but he didn't show the strain he was feeling. Pikachu had taken on many strong Pokémon in his time, Regice and Latios to name a few. He wasn't worried.

"Tryanitar end this, Earthquake!"

"Pikachu, jump, then ready an Iron Tail!"

"Tryanitar, use sandstorm, then prepare a Stone Edge defence!"

A sandstorm whipped up, a Tryanitar was hidden, preventing Pikachu from aiming. Suddenly, rocks, from Stone Edge, flew from all directions, several hitting Pikachu head on.

"Pikachu! No!" Ash cried, in anguish. He knew this was it, his dream over.

"Tryanitar, Dragon Claw, then finish with a Hyper Beam," Lance said simply.

As Tryanitar finished off Pikachu, all Ash could do was look helplessly as his best friend was thoroughly beaten. Tears flooded his eyes as he picked up Pikachu, and left down the tunnel, not even hearing what the stadium MC was saying. He muttered an acknowledgement to Lance, before he left, but he didn't want to stay, not in front of them, of her.

* * *

As she saw Ash leave down the tunnel, Misty knew she had to go see him, comfort him. She immediately left her seat and ran for the locker rooms, where he would no doubt be. She ran, without even speaking to her friends, nor did they stop her. They knew where she was going.

_"Oh Mew...He'll be heartbroken_," she thought, "_I must see him, now_." She reached the locker room, just as Ash was walking out of the room.

'Ash...' said Misty, barely a whisper. A single tear ran down her cheek

He didn't even look at her, his chocolate eyes hidden by his cap. He said nothing for a few moments, then walked past her, into the darkness of the tunnel. He left without a word, leaving Misty there, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

The prologue is set 5 years before the start of the actual fan fic. I should have Chapter 1 done soon, but I hope you review my prologue in the mean time. It would be appreciated if you could all critique my writing style. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1: Homecoming

Hey everyone! Wow, can I just say, I had a decent amount of support for the prologue, so at the request of ALEX SKULL 99, I am bringing forward Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and will not ever own Pokémon. That delight belongs with Game Freak.

***EDIT* 9/10/13  
**Hey, guys, I've made a slight amendment when Ash arrives off the ship, as a much better ending came to me this morning and added a bit to Ash's description. This addition to Ash was to avoid conflict of continuity, as I started writing chapter 2.

* * *

**The Return of a Friend**

Ash - 19

Maya (_Pronounce My-Aa_) - 3

Misty - 19

Daisy, Lily, Violet - 24

**Chapter 1: Homecoming**

"_It's been so long since he left. I just wish I could see him again, and tell him what I should have all those years ago_," wrote a young woman in her journal, "_I just wish I could talk to him, to write to him...but I don't even know where he is. If he's even still alive. Please Mew, please let me see him again.."_

Tears flashed down her cheeks as she finished writing.

"Misty! Dinner's ready!" a voice called from downstairs.

"Coming!" replied Misty, as she fiercely wiped the tears away. She didn't want anyone to see her tears.

"Ah good, you're here," said her eldest sister Daisy, "Help Lily and Violet set up the table, then make sure the Pokémon are fed."

"Sure," Misty said back. She went to the dining room and found her two other sisters just about finishing the table.

"Ah, here she is. Don't worry Misty, we got this, go check on the Pokémon," Violet said.

"Yeah, it's fine, the food is in the storeroom by the pool," added Lily.

Misty sauntered towards to gym's pool, and reached the store cupboard.

"_Oh Ash, are you even thinking about everyone? About me?_" she wondered. "_You didn't even say goodbye, or leave a note. Where are you?_"

After making sure she fed all her Pokémon, she left back for the house. Misty paused for a moment, putting her hand to her heart. She stared out into the night sky, and let out a deep sigh, as her eyes began to water.

"Are you okay, Misty?" asked Daisy, a concerned look on her face, "You haven't touched your food."

"I'm fine, really. I'm just not very hungry." she replied.

"Look, I know what's bothering you, but you have it let it go, it's been 5 years! You don't know where he is, and you don't know whether he even gives a damn about any of you. Please, leave him behind and move on!"

"That's easy for you too say! You barely even knew him!" Misty shouted back. She left the room and stormed for her own.

She sank to the floor by her bedroom door. She picked up the photo that she, Brock and Ash took, shortly before they split the first time round. Clutching the frame as tears blazed down her cheeks and dripped onto the photo.

"Why did you leave Ash? Why? Why won't you call me, or write to me?" she cried out, flinging the frame away.

She cried herself to sleep on the floor, not even bothering to go to her bed. When Daisy came to check on her, she carried Misty to her bed, Misty mumbling a thanks as she drifted off.

"I know what he means to you, Misty," whispered Daisy, "I really do."

Misty woke up the next morning and stifled a yawn. She saw the photo on the floor and immediately felt sad. Regardless, she got out of and placed the frame on her bedside table, and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning," Daisy said, tentatively.

"Hey, sorry about last night. It's just...next week is the 5th anniversary of his disappearance," replied Misty. "Bad memories surfaced."

"It's fine, really." Daisy said, with a small smile.

"Thanks. Actually, I was hoping to visit Mrs K today, if I'm in this state, I dread to think how Mrs K is taking it. D'you mind holding the fort while I go?" asked Misty.

"Sure, sis. Just leave Starmie, Dewgong, and Kingdra. I'll handle everything."

"Of course, wouldn't want it easy for the challengers!"

They both laughed. Once they finished breakfast, Misty went to go pack.

"I'll probably stay for the week, maybe two,' she said, to herself, 'Mrs K will want some company, I expect."

* * *

A large cruise liner docked into Pallet Port. It wasn't comparable to the S.S Anne, but was respectable in its own right. Rather than sail the world, however, it only made a single trip to and from the far region of Orre. This was the first of a long line of ships sailing to and from Orre. Pallet Town was the choice of port, as it saved having to cross the Seafoam straights to Fuchsia City. Vermillion wasn't easily acessible either, as Cycling Road was in the way.

A gentle wind breezed as a young man with a Pikachu on his shoulder stepped off the ship. A long travelling cloak billowed out and around him. A light stubble of a beard covered his face, as did a scar with went from over his right eyebrow, and over to his left cheek. With the man, was a small girl, no more than 3 years old. A Pichu was perched on the baseball cap she wore on her head. Wingulls cawed among the hustle of the port. The young man took a deep breath, as if to take in his surroundings, the girl clutching his leg with the shyness only a child could show.

"Is this your home, Papa?" asked the girl, "Where you and Pikachu began your journey?"

"Pi!" cried the Pichu on her head.

"Hmmm." mused the young man.

"What's wrong Papa?" asked the girl.

"Nothing Maya, just thinking about the time I was last here."

***Flashback***

_As he walked down the tunnel, he felt the tears run down his face. Years of work and effort. All for nothing as Pikachu lay battered in his arms._

_"This is not the end!" thought Ash, "I must train harder, I must leave. The others...they'll just hold me back."_

_He gathered his belongings and Pokeballs. His mind a cascading torrent of chaos. Tears still blazed down his face, with Pikachu still unconscious. Ash applied a Super Potion to steady Pikachu's condition, and began to leave the locker room. __He opened the door and saw Misty run to him. He lowered his head so that she couldn't see his face._

_"Ash..." he heard her whisper._

_He didn't look at her. He said nothing for a few moments, then walked past her, into the darkness of the tunnel. He left without a word. He didn't even look back when he heard her cry. A pamphlet in reception caught his eye. "Orre" was the title. Ash picked up a copy and flicked through. It described a barren wasteland with the harshest of conditions, making it a difficult region to stay in. Reading through the information, Ash's mind began to clear, as he made one of the hardest decisions in his life._

_"Orre. I will go there. My Pokémon will be stronger, and when I return, I will be the Pokémon Master!"_

***end flashback***

"Pikapi?" queried Pikachu.

"I'm fine, Pikachu," replied Ash, "We should head to the Pokémon Center and rest up."

"Pokemon Center? Why not to your old home?" asked Maya.

"I'm not ready yet, sweetheart," Ash said,"There are some wounds that need time to heal."

"_Yes...time, and courage_." he thought.

* * *

So, there you have it. we still don't know what Ash has been doing the past five years, nor who this girl, who calls Ash Papa, is. I hope you really like the first chapter. I'll try and have Chapters 2 and 3 submitted by the weekend. Please review this chapter or pm me. I appreciate any thoughts you might have. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2: Recognition Pt1

Hey guys. Thanks for your follows and favourites, it really gives me confidence to keep writing. If you could review please do, I really want to know if there's anything I could improve on. I'm bringing out a new chapter a day, as I am starting to flesh out my ideas quite quickly.

I indended for Recognition to be one single chapter, but when I reached 3000+ words, I realised I needed to split it into two parts and cut it down a bit.

Disclaimer: I do not have the pleasure of owning Pokemon, but I would like to, maybe.

* * *

**The Return of a Friend**

Ash - 19

Maya - 3

Misty - 19

Tracey - 23

**Chapter 2: Recognition Pt.1**

"Mrs K? Are you home?" called out Misty, as she knocked on the door. "_Strange. Either she or Mimey would be home at this time."_ she thought. It was barely midday, so there was no reason for the house to be empty.

She peaked through the window to have a look inside. The house didn't look as if it wasn't being used, so Mrs Ketchum and Mimey clearly still lived here. Careful not to ruin the garden, Misty went to the backyard for further investigation.

"Nothing. Strange." she said out loud.

Then a noise could be heard from the front yard. Misty went back to see who it was.

"Tracy!" shouted Misty, "It's good to see you!"

"AH!" he cried with a startle, "Oh Misty, it's you...don't jump on me like that! It's hardly good for me!"

"Sorry Trace, just got concerned as no one is home..D'you know where Mrs K is?"

"Yeah, she's having lunch with Prof. Oak and I...oh and Gary as well. He's visiting from his Lab in Viridian, juggling Fossil Researcher and Viridian Gym leader must be tough for him!" he laughed, "Come on, I just came to pick something up for Mrs K, then I need to head out to the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy has a package for the professor. You're welcome to join us for lunch."

"Sure, it'd be nice to see everyone," she replied, with a smile.

* * *

Ash and Maya, with their Pokémon, decided to take the scenic route to the Pokémon Center. Maya was amazed by everything she saw. From the ships in the port, to the wild Pokémon simply living in harmony with the humans. Ash, merely smiled. At lot had changed in his absence, but the little things remained. Like the old Pokémon Club he used to go to before his journey began, watching clips and videos of battles. As he walked by, he saw highlights of his own battle when he came first in the Kanto league. His smiled faltered a little as they moved on.

"Papa, can we get an ice cream?" asked Maya?

"Sure. Here's some money, I'll be just over here, Pikachu will go with you and keep an eye on you, right Pikachu?"

'"Pika, Pikapi" replied his partner.

"Okay!" she ran off with Pikachu and Pichu in tow.

She came back a little later, with two cones, while Pikachu and Pichu shared a little cup for themselves.

"You gave me enough for each of us, and the woman gave some for Pikachu and Pichu as well," said Maya, with a wide grin on her face, "Here you go Papa!"

"Thank you Maya, that is very kind of you."

Maya beamed as the four of them sat down to enjoy their ice cream. They sat there for a while, letting the rest of the world continue with its life.

Once they finished eating, Maya asked if she and the Pokémon could go an explore the port a bit more. Ash, knowing the port was safe enough, and quite open, allowed it, so long as they didn't wander too far, and came back in an hour.

"Oh, to be young..." mused Ash.

* * *

As Misty and Tracey walked to the Pokémon Center, they started to catch up over the latest news in their lives.

"Well, I'm starting to wind down as an active gym leader. Daisy is becoming competent enough," she told him, "So, I thought I would go on stand-by, but open a school for water Pokémon trainers. Y'know, to help them bond...and to prevent cases like Psyduck."

"Ah yeah, has he learned to swim yet, or no?" Tracey asked, with a smile.

"Well, yes, he uses a float, but unless he evolves, I just don't see him becoming a good swimmer," she sighed, "I might just ask Sabrina to help develop his psychic abilities."

"Hm.."

"What about you?" Misty asked.

"Me? I'm just a humble assistant to the worlds most renown Pokémon professor."

They both laughed.

"Actually," he started, "I've been dating Daisy Oak, Gary's older sister."

"Oh, Tracey, that's wonderful!" exclaimed Misty, "I'm happy for you!"

"You'll meet her a lunch, we-" before he could finish, Tracey was interrupted by a loud scream nearby.

They ran in the direction of the sound to see a young trainer and his Houndoom harassing a young girl, holding a Pichu. A Pikachu was in front of the pair, between them and the Houndoom.

"C'mon little girl, fight me!" shouted the trainer, "You have Pokémon, so we must battle!"

The little girl just cried, she couldn't have been more than 3.

"Hey!' shouted Misty, "Go Corsola, bubblebeam!"

Corsola came out and immediately attacked the Houndoom. The blast was strong, and took out the Houndoom in one strike.

"Beat it kid, or you'll be sorry!" she snarled.

The trainer ran off, without a second glance. Misty and Tracey went to console the girl. It was only when Misty took a better look, she saw a familar cap on the girl's head, she turned to look at the Pikachu, which looked back at them with a strained face.

"Tracey," Misty whispered, "That hat, and Pikachu. You don't think..."

She trailed off as she realised the magnitude of what she was thinking.

Suddenly, a loud cry emanated from the sky, as a Charizard flew over them. A young man, in a large travelling coat jumped down and landed not far from them.

"Papa!' cried the girl, "Papathisnastyboytriedtobattlewithmeandiwasso..."

"Hush, Maya, I'm here,' said the man, 'It's okay, you're not hurt."

He held the girl in his arms. Misty felt something inside her, a familiar feeling, but she couldn't put a finger on it.

The young man turned to the pair of them, revealing his face. There was a light stubble on his face that covered his cheek, and a scar that stretched across his face. However, it was the eyes that shocked Misty the most. The chocolate coloured eyes. The eyes she hadn't seen in nearly 5 years. She struggled to keep tears from surfacing.

"Thank you for saving Maya,' he said, 'I really appreciate it."

Misty's mind was a mess. If he was who she thought he was, then why didn't she recognise him?

Tracey, noticing Misty's confusion, jumped in, "It's no problem, we were glad to be here, when we were."

At that the cloaked man returned his Charizard, and his Pikachu climbed for his shoulder. The girl and the Pichu at his leg.

"Ash..." she barely whispered, "Is it really you?"

* * *

Well, what do you think? This is only the first instance, but you'll understand why the chapter is split into two parts. I've kind of combined the characters of Blue and Gary, to make his character more developed. The producers of Pokémon didn't give him much development, which was a shame, because I liked what little development the anime showed.

Many of you might be wondering why a 3 year old is quite good with her sentences. Well, that will be revealed, in due course.

I know you'll enjoy pt.2 as much as I did writing it. Please continue to read, review, and pass on!


	4. Chapter 3: Recognition Pt2

Hey guys. Thanks for your follows and favourites, it really gives me confidence to keep writing. If you could review please do, I really want to know if there's anything I could improve on. I'm bringing out a new chapter a day, as I am starting to flesh out my ideas quite quickly.

I intended for Recognition to be one single chapter, but when I reached 3000+ words, I realised I needed to split it into two parts. However, I've extened part 2 as people are advising me to extend my chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not have the pleasure of owning Pokémon, but I would like to maybe.

* * *

**The Return of a Friend**

Ash - 19

Maya - 3

Misty - 19

Brock - 21

Gary - 19

Tracey - 23

Daisy Oak - 23

May - 17

Max - 14

Dawn - 16

**Chapter 3: Recognition Pt.2**

"Ash..." Misty barely whispered, "Is it really you?"

Ash's eyes narrowed as he turned to face both her and Tracey. Maya held onto his leg, with Pichu on her shoulder. Pikachu stood by Ash's other leg.

He stood there silent, for a few brief moments.

"Misty...are you sure...but-" Tracey started to say, but tailed off as Ash raised a hand to silence him.

"I'm sorry. I think you have me confused with someone else. We are merely travelling through before we go to Johto," Ash lied, 'I am familiar with this Ash...Ketchum isn't it? Last I heard, he was competing to be the Kanto/Johto Champion."

"Um...yes, we're his friends," Tracey replied, "But we haven't seen him since that match, and it's been 5 years."

"Unfortunate. If we see him, in our travels, we'll be sure to let him know he's missed. Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to go to the Pokémon Center. We have travelled far. Good day." The four of them turned and headed towards to Pokémon Center, leaving Misty and Tracey there.

"Papa," Maya began, once they were away, "Why did you lie to them, you are Ash Ketchum?"

"Because, sweetheart...I hurt them, a very long time ago. I'm still not sure whether I should reveal my identity yet."

"They're your friends though, I'm sure they'll forgive you."

"Pikapi!"

Ash let out a sigh. It wasn't so much the rest he was worried about. It was Misty. He still didn't know how she would take it. If the reaction from then was any indication, then who knows how she would react if he truly revealed himself.

"Papa, I think you're being a blockhead again, they're your friends and they'll forgive you!" Maya repeated.

"Maybe you're right," thought Ash, "Just maybe..."

* * *

"He's lying...I recognise those eyes...those chocolate coloured eyes..." whispered Misty, as she started to cry.

"Look, Misty, it's been five years, we could be mistaken. Anyone could have those eyes.." Tracey tailed off as Misty's began to get angry.

"Tracy, I travelled with him for 2 years! I know his eyes. No one else I've ever met has them!"

"But who was that girl, Misty. Ash couldn't be a father. He's certainly not married, because I saw no ring."

"What? No ring! How would you notice that."

"I'm a Pokémon Watcher, Misty, I have a trained eye."

Misty's mind raced. If he was Ash, then who was the girl, but if he wasn't then...She just made a fool of herself. Anyone could have a Pikachu, but Misty still thought that the Pikachu recognised her.

"Misty? Hello?" Tracey called out.

She snapped out of her reverie.

"Look, we aren't going to figure this one out, lets just go back to the lab and-" Tracey was interrupted by his Pokegear.

"Tracey," Professor Oaks voice buzzed out from the Pokegear, "Tracey, we're having more guests for dinner. Brock, Max, May and Dawn have come. Delia is asking for more ingredients to cook dinner."

"Okay, Professor, Misty is with me by the way." replied Tracey.

"Oh, hi Misty, you're welcome to join us of course." said Oak.

"Thanks, Professor, I'll see you at the Ranch." Misty replied back, her spirits lifted. 'It'd be nice to see everyone," she thought.

The two went off to finish their to-do list, before heading back.

What the two didn't see were the three hooded figures nearby.

"Heehee, looks like the twerps are gathering together at the Old Man's Ranch." said one of them, a woman.

"Which means, there are a lot of Pokémon, primed for the taking." said another, a man this time.

"MEOWTH! Finally, something to show da bwoss!" said the smallest one, a talking Meowth.

"Looks like Team Rocket have some planning to do!" said the woman.

"Ah, Misty, it's so good to see you again!" squealed May.

"Yeah, how've you been keeping!" Misty replied.

The two haven't seen each other since May and Dawn had paired up to travel around Contesting.

"I managed to win the Wallace Cup in Olivine this year!" announced Dawn, "Solidad finished a strong second, but it was annoying that I had to face May in the semi-final instead."

"Ha, your Mamoswine is a tough cookie. I'm still surprised Venusaur couldn't take it down!" retorted May.

The three of them laughed, but stopped when Brock came over.

"Misty, you look well," he said.

"Thanks Brock, how goes the doctor training?" she asked.

"Fine, Chansey evolved into a Blissey not long ago, and the Nurse Joy in Pewter City decided to fuse the Center with the Gym, so I can still be around. Speaking of which, I finally got a Nurse Joy to date me!"

Brock's eyes filled with tears of joy, as the three girls just laughed.

"Hey Red," greeted Gary, "How're you keeping? I heard you're stepping down as Cerulean gym leader?"

"Hi Gary, yeah, I am. I'm just not interested in battle anymore. So, I think I'll start training the next generation of Water Pokémon trainers."

"Fair enough, although, I could offer you my Trainer Hologram system. It's what's running the gym right now, so no challenger has to turn away."

"No, thanks, my sister Daisy will continue. Thanks, though."

The buzzing of conversation continued until Mrs K, Professor Oak, and Daisy Oak came out with all the food.

"Dinner is served!" Delia announced, "Dig in everyone!"

A cheer went about everyone went to their seats.

"So, Gary," began Max, "What's new with fossil research?"

"Well, Max, we're discovering more and more fossil Pokémon, and from different periods." We think we might discover more Dinosaur Pokémon, as opposed to ancient sea creatures," replied Gary, "Some of our research into Relicanth has yieled much informtion."

"Guys, guys, english!" Daisy laughed, "You're killing the atmosphere!"

The banter continued back and forth until it turned dark. Fortunately, The Oak Ranch had many Volbeat and Illumise, which presented a brilliant light show well into the eveing.

"Ah, this is the life," May sighed.

"Yeah, it's not often we get a good meal on the road!" Dawn enthused.

Suddenly a spotlight fell on them, scaring away the Pokémon.

"Who's there!" shouted Gary.

"Listen, is that a voice I her?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear.

"On the wind!"

_"Past the stars!_

_"In your ear!"_

_"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."_

_"Dashing hope, putting fear in it's place."_

_"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."_

_"When everything's worse, our work is complete."_

_"Jessie!"_

_"And it's James!"_

_"And Meowth, now dat's a name!"_

_"Putting the do-gooders in their place..."_

_"...we're Team Rocket"_

_"In your face!"_

_"Wobbufet!"_

"Team Rocket!" everyone said in unison.

"What do guys want?" asked Max.

"Silly twerp," Jessie sneered, in a condescending tone, "To steal all the Pokémon of course!"

"Oh, no you do...Hey, is that a new uniform?" asked May.

"Why yes, we're Elite Rocket Officers now, after causing the downfall of Galactice, Magma, and Aqua...hey, don't change the subject!" retorted James.

"Now, we're going to take all da Pokémon" laughed Meowth.

"Wobbaa." agreed Wobbufett.

They instantly fired nets at everyone, and began firing claws from their hot air ballon, grabbing every, and any Pokémon nearby. Hundreds of Pokémon were snatched instantly.

"Nidoqueen, I choose you!" shouted Gary, "Use Ice beam!"

"Not so fast! Wobbafet! Mirror Coat!" countered Jessie.

The Ice beam reflected straight back at Nidoqueen and froze her, causing her to faint.

"No, Nidoqueen!" cried Gary.

"James, take care of the twerps. Boss never said collateral damage was an issue." Jessie called to James.

"Roger that, Carnivine go," James shouted, "Use Pin Mi...No not me! Get off me!"

Carnivine let go of James, and released a fierce Pin Missle at everyone.

"Ah, I can't reach my Pokeballs!" cried May.

"It's too late!" screamed Dawn.

"Oh no, we're finished...and I'll never know whether it was truly Ash..." thought Misty, as she began to cry.

They all screamed as the Pin Missles drew near. The attack continued until a bluish-white flash appeared, and the Pin missles colliding into a barrier, causing an explosion. As the smoke cleared, it revealed a figure.

"Who?" whispered Misty.

"Aura..?" said Gary, amazed.

The smoke finally parted and the figure was revealed to be the young man from earlier today. His arm was outstretched, and the bluish shield emanated from his arm, as if he put the shield up himself. The little girl, Maya, was at his leg.

"Pichu, Volt Tackle!" she cried.

"Pi, Pi!" growled the Pichu, as it sped up, and hit Carnevine square on. Carnevine flew straight at James.

"Ow!" James grunted.

Misty saw, as the young man removed his cloak, revealing a sleeveless jacket, showing his muscular arms. His right shoulder adorned with a tribal tattoo.

"Venusaur, Blastoise, come on out!" he shouted.

The two flashes revealed the Pokémon, both anticipating a strong attack.

"Pikachu, cut the nets with Iron Tail! Venusaur, destroy any cages or like with Razor Leaf. Blastoise, destroy the claws with Rapid Spin!"

The three Pokémon carried out their instructions with near precision, and skill.

Misty watched it unfold in awe. _"I recognise this style...It has to be Ash..It has to be!"_ she thought. Tears flowed freely, as the man she dearly missed, no loved, tore apart the intruders. She finally knew why she was this affected. She loved Ash. In all this time, she never wavered in her feelings.

"Who...who are you," stuttered Jessie.

"Maya, the cap, if you would." the man asked.

Maya passed the cap over, and the young man calmly placed it on his head. Everyone gasped. He then slowly pushed it, so that it was back to front.

"Remember me now?" he asked.

"Ash...it is you?" Misty whispered, tears were coming freely, "Oh Mew it is you, it is you."

"TWERP!?" screamed the 3 members of Team Rocket in unison.

"Let's end this. Charizard, send them flying with Blast Burn!" Ash released Charizard, who instantly unleashed a brutal frenzy of fire. The heat of the attack was searing.

"AHHHHH!" the trio screamed as they were launched into far beyond the horizon.

As he turned around, his 4 Pokémon gathered around him. He faced the group that was his family and friends. Maya and her Pichu close by his side.

He simply said, "I'm back."

The group rushed to him, firing incoherent questions.

"Is is really you?"

"Where have you been?"

"What have you been doing all this time?"

"Who's the girl?"

"What happened to your face?"

Misty just stood there. She couldn't even come to a reaction. She was simply stunned. She didn't even know when she fell to her knees.

"It's really him. 5 years, and it's really him." Misty mumbled.

It was only then Ash held up a hand to silence everyone. Misty saw him walk over to her, and knelt beside her.

"I'm sorry I lied to you earlier today," he whispered into her ear.

That was the last straw. Overcome by emotion, Misty fainted. The last words she heard were that of Ash calling out her name, as she slipped into darkness.

* * *

"She's fine," said Dawn, "She's just in shock. She just needs some rest."

"I think your appearance was probably the reason," added May, ruefully, "Spectacular as it was."

Ash just stood the quietly. He was in deep thought. Maya was sleeping on a couch in the corner, Pichu dozing by her head. Pikachu remained by her, vigilant.

"Why didn't you tell us at the port, Ash? Tracey queried.

Ash stayed silent for a few moments. Then, he said, "I wasn't ready."

"For what?" sneered Gary.

"To face you all. To ask for your forgiveness. To bare your anger." he replied simply.

Ash's bluntness surprised them all. They all stood in awkward silence. Until Ash's Mum broke the silence.

"Ash, whatever you were doing, it doesn't matter. What matters is that you're here now." She rose and pulled Ash into a massive hug.

Ash, hesistant at first, returned the hug. Once that happened, the ice broke over, and everyone hugged, slapped a shoulder, and shook Ash's hand.

Then, Brock asked what everyone wanted to know.

"Ash, who's the girl?"

"Yeah, Ash, I saw no ring on your finger," added Tracey, "So, who's the mother?"

Again, Ash stood silent for a while, as if deciding how to answer. Taking a deep breath, he said what no one expected,

"Maya isn't my daughter..."

* * *

Weren't expecting that, were you folks? Haha. I've made this chapter longer, as I've realised the standard that all good fanfics have for chapter length. If you feel this isn't working, please tell me in your reviews, so I can go back to the short but sweet ones.

Two chapters in one day...Well 2 and 3 were one complete chapter in honesty, so I thought as it is my birthday tomorrow, I'll gift this chapter to you. I'll be very busy tomorrow, so expect Chapter 4 on Friday or Saturday.

As for Maya...Well, if you really want to know, then please keep reading on!


	5. Chapter 4: Revelations

Hey, guys! Well, are you still recovering from the shock of Maya? Well, all shall be revealed in good time. I've got a nice story planned out for her, which I think is rather emotional.

Anyway, I'm still working on how the whole Ash/Misty thing will end up, so if anyone has any ideas they'd like to see, feel free to pm me. I've tried to add a bit of comic flair into this chapter. If you like/dislike let me know your thoughts.

Disclaimer: Really don't see the point in doing this every time, but *sigh* I don't own Pokémon or anything affiliated with it.

* * *

**The Return of a Friend**

Ash - 19

Maya - 3

Misty - 19

Brock - 21

Gary - 19

Tracey - 23

Daisy Oak - 23

May - 17

Max - 14

Dawn - 16

**Chapter 4: Revelation**

"Maya isn't my daughter..." announced Ash, "I haven't yet...y'know, done that kind of shit, yet."

He looked sheepishly at them. The group just gaped.

"I mean, I've...Hey Mom! Wai-!" Ash was interrupted by his Mom grabbing him by his collar and shaking him violently.

"You turn up after 5 years, with a little girl, and you tell me she isn't your daughter!" she screamed at Ash, "I was just getting my hopes up of having a daughter-in-law, and a grandchild to boot, and you go and take it away from me! I had so much planned, so much I wanted to do!"

She continued to shake Ash to and fro, while the rest of them just stood there, some laughing nervously, others stunned into silence.

"Mom. Wait. Stop. Let. Me. Explain." Ash said, between each shake, trying to get is Mom to stop.

Delia finally released her son, as she regained her composure.

"Look, it's a very complicated story, and I really don't want to talk about it," Ash said, his face darkening, "But you deserve to know some of the details. Maya isn't my blood daughter. I have been, however, raising her for the past 3 years. Her parents died not days after she was born"

His eyes began to water. "_Jeez_," he thought, "_It's still this hard to talk about._"

"Fine, but Ash, what have you been doing?" asked Daisy.

"Running," he replied, "Running, and fighting."

He started to explain to them all, that in the first year of his training he and his Pokémon had discovered that there were no native Pokémon in Orre. Trainers, it would seem, went there to train on their endurance; the logic that endurance was key to a Pokemon's strength. Towards the end of his second year, he had travelled over most of Orre, and was preparing to make his way back to Pallet Town.

"I never intended to stay as long as I did," he explained, "But circumstances and events changed that."

***Flashback***

_"Bloody hell, Pikachu, Orre is a harsh place." groaned Ash._

_"Pika. Chu Pika Pika Kapikachu, Pika Pi." replied his parter._

_"Yeah, I know I wanted to come here, but c'mon, you can't disagree that it's a hell of a place, and besides. We're probably the strongest in Orre, right now. Even Bulbasaur and Squirtle have evolved to their final forms."_

_"Pikachu!"_

_"Haha, yeah, you're right. We should find some place to stay the night."_

_"Cha!" Pikachu pointed to a little farm ahead of them, where Miltank and Tauros were grazing._

_"Alright, maybe we can rest there for a while?"_

_The pair of them ran to the farmhouse and knocked on the door. A couple, the woman midway through pregnancy, answered the door._

_"Yes, can we help you?" asked the man._

_"Hi, yes, we're sorry to disturb you. My name is Ash, I'm from Pallet Town, and this is my buddy Pikachu," Ash said, "We're travelling to Gateon Port, to head home, but we were hoping to find a place to stay, as it's getting late."_

_"Oh, dear, sure, we have room!" said the woman, with a warm smile._

_"Please, do come in!" said the man, "My name is Aaron, and this is Katrina."_

_The couple welcomed Ash into their home._

_"I'll show you where you can stay." said Aaron._

_"Please, don't go out of your way. My Pokémon and I can sleep in a barn." said Ash._

_"Oh, Mew no. I couldn't do that to a guest! Where would be my honour."_

_He laughed, opening a door to the guest room. It was somewhat bare, and a crib was already in the corner._

_"Please excuse the state of the room, we're expecting the child in a few months time, so we're getting the room ready."_

_"It's no trouble at all. If I may, congratulations as well. If you don't mine me asking, is it a boy or a girl?" asked Ash._

_"We decided against knowing. It adds to the occasion," Aaron explained, "Katrina will call you, when dinner is ready."_

_"No, please. Let me help, it is the least I can do to repay your hospitality." insisted Ash._

_With that, the three of them settled down for dinner. Ash engaged in polite chit chat, telling the couple some of his exploits and stories, and why he was in Orre. The couple, in return, explained that they were both Hoenn natives, but moved to Orre for a fresh start._

***end flashback***

"Maya's parents were a young couple, who took me in," said Ash, sadly, "I only intended to stay for the night, but they were struggling with Katrina's pregnacy, so I offered to stay until the baby was born."

"But Ash, you didn't explain the running and fighting bit," Max interjected.

"I'll get to that Max," replied Ash, "So, there I was helping around with my Pokémon in the farm."

He continued to explain that the farm was key to the region, providing food for all the local towns and villages.

"About 1 week and a half after I first came..." Ash started.

***Flashback***

_"Ash, Aaron, I made lemonade!" called out Katrina._

_The pair were finishing building a new barn for the flock of Mareep the farm had._

_"Aaron, can I ask you something?" Ash began._

_"You just did," joked Aaron, "Go on."_

_"What's that tattoo on your shoulder about?"_

_"This? This is my Aura guardian tattoo, watch"_

_Aaron showed Ash, as he focused his mind and created a small aura sphere._

_"I'm not a strong as I used to be, but I still remember my time fondly."_

_"Aura...I can use Aura," revealed Ash, "Not very well, it takes me a monumental effort to use Aura."_

_Aaron considered Ash for a moment. Then, he said,_

_"I can teach you what I know, if you like?"_

_"Really! That'd be awesome!"_

_The pair finished their break, to continue with the barn. Several weeks later, they had it finished. A month had past since Ash had come to the farm, but Aaron insisted it was no problem._

_"Ash, really, I am glad you're here. You've been a huge help, and I don't know what I'll do when you eventually leave."_

_Ash suddenly felt a bit of guilt deep down, but tried not to show his sadness._

_A few days later, Aaron called Ash over to the front yard._

_"We should have enough space," he started, "I think we can start your training now."_

_Then, Aaron began explaining the basics of Aura._

_"So, the key to Aura, is your inner subconscious." Aaron started._

_He explained how Aura is just like the senses, after enough practice, it becomes instinct. Aaron went on to show Ash how to use his Aura to guide his body, to move without site, but sense all around him. 2 months later, Ash mastered the basics._

_"You're a quick learner Ash!" Aaron enthused._

_"It's 'cause I have a great teacher!" replied Ash._

_They were both exhausted. The pair called it a day, and trudged off back to the house. They were greeted by the site of Katrina groaning on the floor._

_"Aaron. My water broke." she said through gritted teeth._

_Aaron began panicing,furiously trying to work out what to do._

_"Aaron, take her on my Charizard, it'll be faster. I'll get to the hospital on foot." ordered Ash._

_The next couple of hours were a blur as far as Ash was concerned. The next thing he knew, Ash was at the hospital waiting outside room where Aaron and Katrina were celebrating the birth of a healthy baby girl._

_Aaron then poked his head out of the door, "Hey Ash, get in here!"_

_"What? Are you sure?" asked Ash, reluctant to intrude._

_"Yes, I'm sure, you've been with us long enough." Aaron replied._

_Aaron led Ash into the room, where Katrina lay on her bed, with a bundle in her arms. A little baby girl was fast asleep in Katrina's arms._

_"Do you have a name?" asked Ash?_

_"We narrowed it down to two," said a weary Katrina, "We were wondering whether you would choose the name?"_

_"Me?" said a bewildered Ash, "But, I...I'm.."_

_"Ash, calm down. Enough of this tomfoolery," Aaron interrupted, with a warm smile, "We both are very fond of you, so we wish you to name the girl. We can't decide between Maya, and Melody."_

_"Maya," decided Ash, with a grin. He didn't even need to think about it, "It just feels right."_

***end flashback***

"I may have named her, but Maya isn't of my blood," Ash said. He held up a hand to stop Max, "I know I still haven't explained the running and the fighting, but that's all I want to say right now, please."

He was exhausted, and it pained him to remember those memories. Aaron and Katrina were close to Ash, but silently he was glad that the last 3 years had not dulled the pain. It showed he was human.

"Ash-" began Brock.

"Brock..everyone, I don't want to discuss anymore, yet," Ash interrupted, his voice hard, "It's still a raw memory, I'm not ready."

The others nodded in understanding. They realised it was a delicate subject, and didn't pry any further. He went over to Maya and Pichu, and gently lifted them into his arms. Pikachu jumped on to his shoulder. He wordlessly left the room, and went to his old home. He smiled as he entered, fondly remembering the layout. As he went up to his room, Maya stirred, and sleepily mumbled "I love you, Papa". Ash gave a small smile to this. He went inside his room, noticing how it had never changed. "Good old Mom, keeping it as I leave it." he thought. Ash carefully laid Maya on his bed, and placed Pichu by her. The two sleep shuffled so that they were cuddling. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and positioned himself at his usual spot, and curled up. Ash opened his bag, and pulled out his sleeping bag. With minimal effort he fell asleep.

* * *

The others however, still discussed the story Ash had told them. For Daisy, this wasn't a surprise. After all, the one person who brought them all together had been missing for 5 years, so it was only natural that they would discuss his return.

"Did you see his Aura powers?" exclaimed Max, "I didn't realise he was this powerful!"

Max continued his hero worship rant, aiming his adulation at no one in particular.

"I was more attracted to his physique," stated May, dreamily.

"I know what you mean, May, he's so hot!" squealed Dawn.

The pair went into their own , somewhat animated, conversation as they started to discuss Ash's body.

Brock and Tracey were discussing Ash's sudden change in character, wondering what could possibly have happened to cause the drastic shift in personality.

Gary simply left. He looked somewhat discomforted by Ash's story. Daisy made a mental note to ask him if he was okay, it wasn't like Gary to be concerned. She then went over to Mrs K and he grandfather, to see if they were okay. Mrs K looking shaken, but still happy Ash had come back. Her grandfather, on the other hard, was concerned for Misty.

"Misty's reaction has me worried. I didn't realise she took it this hard when Ash disappeared," Oak said, worried.

"_Oh grandfather,_" thought Daisy, inwardly amused, "_For an expert on Pokémon, you really don't understand humans well._"

"Well, as Ash is here, and undoubtedly taken residence of his room, we need to decided who's staying where," announced Mrs K.

"Well, I have room for all the boys," replied Oak, "Tracey, Gary, see to it that Max and Brock have suitable accommodation."

The 4 boys left the room to go unpack, and rest after the days events.

"I can house May, Dawn and Misty. The guest bedroom is big enough, but I'm afraid you might have to camp on the floor of the room." Mrs K told May and Dawn, "The main problem is getting Misty there. I don't want to wake her."

No sooner than Mrs K finished speaking, did Misty stir. Opening her eyes, she got up and looked around.

"I wasn't dreaming was I? About Ash returning?" she asked them.

"No, dear," Mrs K replied.

"Yeah, he's back. Everything you remember is true." added May.

"You had us worried there Misty. Anyway, we can continue this tomorrow," Dawn said, whiling helping her up.

"Daisy, can you make sure all the Pokémon are accounted for, and the pens are locked? " Daisy grandfather asked.

"Sure," she replied.

"Tomorrow will be interesting," she mumbled to herself as she left the room.

* * *

Well, you have it...sort of. We still don't know why Ash took 3 years longer than he anticipated to come back, but it sounds ominous. That said, the more astute readers might be able to work out some of it, given some of the information I've already stated. If you think you have it, tell me in a review, I might pm back.

Speaking of reviews, I got somewhat disappointed with the response to Chapter 3. But to those who loyally follow me, here's the next chapter.

Also, it was pure coincidence I decided that Aaron could use Aura. I completely forgot about Sir Aaron from the movie, but I kept it, cause the name flowed.

Please, please, please review. I want to know what is bad about it, so I can improve!


	6. Chapter 5: Forgiveness

Hey guys. Another chapter here. I'm sorry for the delay. I'm applying to university soon, so preparation for that took precedence. Worth your wait, this is my longest chapter yet.

Disclaimer: Pokémon is a registered trademark, so I can't really own it.

* * *

**The Return of a Friend**

Ash - 19

Maya - 3

Misty - 19

Brock - 21

Gary - 19

Tracey - 23

Daisy Oak - 23

May - 17

Max - 14

Dawn - 16

**Chapter 5: Forgiveness**

Sunlight breached through the gap in the curtains and across on to Misty's face. Facing no choice, she opened her eyes, and got up. The time was only 6am, but she knew it would be pointless to try to get back to sleep. Noticing that May and Dawn were still asleep, Misty decided it would be best, not to wake them up, so she carefully got out of her sleeping bag, and left the room they were sleeping in. Hearing voices downstairs, she deciding to join whoever was downstairs. To her dismay, it was Ash and Maya. The pair of them were engrossed into a conversation, but what surprised her was that Ash was cooking.

"M-m-morning." Misty stuttered.

The pair of them broke off their conversation and Ash turned to her with a warm smile, "Good morning Misty, how are you feeling? I got worried when you fainted."

"I'm okay now," she replied, "Also, May and Dawn told me what you told them, so you don't have to explain twice, or anything."

Her words earned her a small smile from Ash. She noticed Maya's Pichu drinking a cup of orange juice with a straw, while Pikachu was predictably enjoying a bottle of ketchup.

"Do you want some breakfast?" asked Ash, "I'm making eggs on toast for Maya."

"You cook?" Misty questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"What, you think I would let Maya starve?" retorted Ash, pouting.

Maya laughed at Ash's expression.

"Papa," she said, "Don't be rude."

"Yeah, Ash!" added Misty, with mock indignation.

"Ehehe," laughed Ash, scratching the back of his head, "Eggs as well then?"

"Yes, thank you, Ash." Misty answered back, _"Wow, he's matured a lot,"_ she thought.

"Miss Misty," chirped Maya, "Papa says you have some really strong water Pokémon, can I see?"

"Sure, Maya, but after breakfast, ok?" replied Misty.

"'Kay!"

By that point, Ash had returned after making breakfast and set down two plates for the both of them.

"Not joining us, Ash?" queried Misty.

"Papa doesn't eat until he's finished his morning training." explained Maya, her mouth partially full with eggs.

"Maya, don't talk with food in your mouth," said a stern Ash, "And yeah, I'll eat a little later, once I've trained."

"Okay," replied Misty.

Ash left the pair of to breakfast, walking to the backyard. He was wrapping cloth around his hands and forearms.

"So, Maya, do you like the place where Papa grew up?" Misty asked.

"Yup, it's really cool! It's a lot nicer that Orre, and much more green!" the little girl replied enthusiastically, "Orre was very dirty and brown."

Misty smiled. _"Ash has raised you so well,"_ she thought.

At this point, both May and Dawn had woken up and come downstairs.

"Morning!" they both said.

"Morning you two," replied Misty.

"Yeah, good morning, Miss May, and Miss Dawn." added Maya.

"Wow! You're so polite!" said May, surprised, "You would've not known Ash raised Maya."

"Yeah, she's like a polar opposite to Ash," added Dawn.

Maya was confused at this. She turned to Misty as asked, "What are they saying? Papa told me that I should be polite to all new people I meet."

Misty gave out a light laugh. She replied, "It's fine Maya, they're just remembering how Papa used to be, the last time we saw him."

The conversation was cut off by a decent sized explosion outside.

"What the..?" began Misty. The 4 of them ran outside, to see what happened.

What they saw was nothing they expected. Ash was locked in a fierce fight with his Lucario. The pair of them traded very strong blows, as Ash's other Pokémon spectated. Lucario then launched a strong Aura Sphere at Ash, and the three girls took in a sharp breath. Maya just smiled. Ash just kicked it up, then did a mid-air roundhouse kick, redirecting the attack back at Lucario, who narrowly dodged it. Ash then noticed the girls standing nearby, and called it off.

"Lucario, we'll take a break," Misty heard Ash call out.

"Yes, master," replied Lucario.

_"Telepathy..."_ thought Misty,_ "Ash sure does choose the train the most interesting Pokémon."_

"Girls, good morning," greeted Ash, facing May and Dawn. Turning to Misty and Maya, he added, "I hope the eggs were alright."

"They were fine, Papa." replied Maya.

Misty and the girls just stared at Ash. He was topless. His body was well defined, sculpted by the muscles. The tattoo on his shoulder inked in black. His arms were bandaged up for his sparring session. Now, in the light, the scar across his face, was much more noticeable, but the girls were distracted by his smile.

"Ahem," Ash coughed, raising an eyebrow.

The girls blushed, causing Maya to laugh.

As Misty stared across his body, she finally noticed a roundish scar roughly where his heart was. She gasped, and realised what it was.

"Ash! You've been shot!" she exclaimed.

Ash's face suddenly darkened. "I don't want to talk about it, but yeah, I've been shot. I was lucky to survive. If you'll excuse me, I'll go take a shower, then cook breakfast for the rest of us."

He turned and left towards the house. Maya deciding to go play with Ash's Pokémon, climbing on to Blastoise's shell. Pikachu and Pichu just ran around.

"Are we ever going to find out the whole story?" sighed May.

The three girls decided to walk back to the Ketchum residence.

"So, Misty, are you going to make a move?" asked Dawn, with a sly smile.

"Yeah, we saw your reaction," added May.

Misty just blushed harder.

"Why don't you two feel the same way?" she asked, trying to deflect the attention.

"Well, when we travelled with Ash, he treated us like little sisters, encouraging us to be better. We did, still do in fact, have a crush on him, but it's obvious where his thoughts were," explained May.

Dawn nodded, "You should go for it, Misty!"

Misty looked down. She did love Ash. She vaguely knew it throughout the 2 and a half years she travelled with him, but it was only until she left that she realised how much of an effect leaving the group had an effect on her.

"Would he still feel the same way?" she whispered.

The other two looked at each other. "He's changed Misty, that's for sure." said Dawn.

"But it doesn't mean you can't go after him!" added May, "We'll help you!"

Misty smiled at that. _"Maybe,"_ she thought, _"Just maybe."_

Ash was in the kitchen making breakfast. He wasn't as good a cook as Brock, but after 5 years without him, Ash had learned to be reasonable at it. Rummaging through the kitchen he found a lot of what he needed and set to work. All in all in took him about 15 minutes to prepare all that he needed. No sooner than when he placed the food on the table, did his Mom come in.

"Ash, did you make all this?" his Mom said, stunned.

"Yeah, guess I picked up your flair for cooking, huh?" Ash replied, with a smile, "The girls should be in soon enough. There's enough for everyone."

At this point, the girls had arrived, save for Maya.

"Where's Maya? Is she-" said Ash, with a flash of apprehension.

"Relax, Ash, she's with your Pokémon," interrupted May, "She'll be fine with them."

"Yeah, more to the point, this looks awesome Mrs K!" said Dawn.

Ash laughed at that. "I didn't cook this, dear," he heard his Mom say, "Ash did."

"What? You did? Really?" stuttered Dawn, "Oh, I'm sorry, Ash!"

"See Ash, I'm not the only surprised one," laughed Misty.

Ash just smiled. "Enjoy your breakfast," he said. He was about to leave the room when Misty called to him, "Ash, can you wait. I'd like to talk to you."

Ash turned around. Everyone was looking at him. "Um..sure," he said, "What about?"

"Not here," she shook her head, "In private."

"Oh?" Ash raised an eyebrow, with a sly smile, "A bit forthright with me there, Mist, and with my dear old mother right here."

Misty blushed furiously, causing May and Dawn to laugh.

"Now, Ash," his Mom began with a stern look, "Just because you've been gone five years, doesn't mean you can forget how to be polite."

"I know, I know!" replied Ash, with an amused look, "Sure, Mist, let me put a top on, and get Maya. I know you meant alone, but I don't hide anything from her, so..?"

"No, it's fine, Maya can come." said Misty.

"Great," Ash said, and walked out the room.

* * *

Misty's eyes followed Ash out of the room, then she let out a small sigh of relief. She then turned around to face the others.

"Misty, we only just talked about it, you're moving a bit quick." said May, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah. What's on your mind Misty?" added Dawn.

Misty could see a knowing look on Mrs K's face, who then said, "Misty, honey, if you're going to confess to Ash, please be upfront with him, he's not the brightest of people when it comes to this sort of subject."

The girls just laughed, Misty blushed furiously. "Mrs K, I-I, but, no-!" she spluttered.

"Dear, it's fine," she waved a hand across her face, "I was just teasing."

Misty relaxed at this, but the blood still didn't leave her face.

* * *

Ash had gone out to find Maya. She was running around with Pichu and Pikachu. Lucario kept an eye on the trio while he meditated. Venusaur simply sunbathed, the tree on his back glowing slightly, while Charizard and Blastoise engaged in friendly wrestling match.

"Maya, come here!" he called out to her.

She turned and stopped playing, then went over to Ash, Pikachu and Pichu at her heels.

"What's the matter, Papa?" she asked.

"Let's go for a walk with Misty," Ash replied, "I wanna show you something."

"'Kay," she said.

"Guys," Ash turned to his Pokémon, "You can rest up here, or head over to the Ranch to see everyone else. I'll take Maya and..her..with me."

The pair of them went back inside, to find Misty red faced and somewhat flustered. Clearly an embarrassing conversation went on.

"You ready?" he asked, with a toothy grin on his face.

"Yeah. This way." she led the pair out of the house. They engaged in small talk until Misty had reached where they wanted to be.

"D'you recognise this place, Ash?" Misty asked.

"How could I not remember the place you fished me and Pikachu!" he laughed.

"Pi, Pikachupi!" agreed Pikachu.

Maya was confused at this, "What do you mean you fished Papa, Miss Misty?"

"Oh, well, this is a fun story, let's sit down, while we tell you, sweetheart." said Ash.

The trio sat down, and Misty began narrating how she first met Ash, so many years ago.

"Well, back when Papa started his journey, he was young and inexperienced. Back then, even Pikachu didn't listen to him. So, when trying to catch Pokémon on his own, he angered a flock of Spearow, who decided to attack Pikachu," Misty explained, "This was nearly 10 years ago. So, Pikachu was really hurt trying to run away. Papa, being himself, picked up Pikachu, and ran."

"Yeah, and I fell over the waterfall just up there, see?" Ash added, "While I was swimming away, I got snagged on a fishing lure, and Misty here fished me out, and that's how I first met her."

"Aw, that's so romantic!" squealed Maya, "Was it love at first sight?"

The pair blushed at this, and Ash did his customary scratching of the back of his neck.

"No, no, there's more to the story," laughed Misty, _"Why am I not acting my usual self to the notation of dating Ash?"_ she thought to herself.

"Yeah, you see Maya, I was still scared for Pikachu, as he was really hurt. I asked Misty where to get help, and she pointed to Viridian City," Ash continued, "I needed to get there quickly, so I 'borrowed' Misty's bike."

"Yeah, more like stole it!" interjected Misty, with a smile.

"Ehehehe, I'm getting to the end, Misty," laughed Ash, "Anyway, so yeah, I took the bike, and raced off. Unfortunately, the Spearow caught us up, and Pikachu, in one last attempt, attacked the Spearow, but destroyed Misty's bike."

"Yup, and since then, I followed him around to get him to repay me, but I eventually forgot about the bike, as I became best friends with Papa!" finished Misty.

Maya listened to this with a look of aw on her face. Ash knew why. He never spoke much about his friends to her, in the past 3 years.

"So, what happened then?" Maya asked.

"Well, for the 2 and a half years that followed, me and Misty travelled all over Kanto, Johto, and the Orange Islands," said Ash.

"But, as we were returning from Johto, we stopped by Viridian City again. It turned out that the Nurse Joy, there, fixed my bike." Misty replied, with a sad smile. The memory of leaving Ash and Brock was still a bit sore.

Ash, sensing this, took over the narration, "Misty was still intending on travelling with me and Brock to Hoenn, but something came up," he explained, "Misty's sisters were the gym leaders of Cerulean City, but were also famous Water Dancers. They had asked Misty to take over the gym while they were gone."

"Yeah, so I had no choice but to leave. I still met up with Papa on occasion, but not as often," added Misty.

Maya then shuffled across, and laid down across Ash's laps. "Nap time," she yawned, and soundly fell asleep.

Ash, smiled, stroking her hair. Now that she was asleep, he and Misty could have some time alone.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Well...I know you wanted to keep it quiet about what happened, so I won't go there. How about we just catch up?" Misty replied.

Ash, nodded. Since he got back, this was the first proper chance to catch up with his friends. He sat up slightly, but careful to keep Maya comfortable. He hadn't seen Misty in 5 years, and it was only now that he got a good look at her. Her hair was still in the same style; a smallish and slightly bushy pigtail to the left side. However, the hair had turned into a more lush red, instead of the light ginger. It accented her viridian eyes a lot more. Ash felt he could stare into them, lost forever. That is, until a snap of the finger pulled him out.

"Hey, Ketchum! You there?" Misty ask with a light laugh.

"Kinda hard to stay sharp with your alluring looks, Mist." Ash replied with a sly smile.

Ash saw her blush._ "What am I saying? She's my best friend, I shouldn't flirt!"_ he silently berated himself.

"Well, from what I saw earlier, you aren't a bad looker yourself," she returned with a wink.

Ash laughed, but inwardly thought to himself, _"Wait..._"

"So, how's the gym, Mist?" Ash asked.

"Well, I stepped down, actually. Leading wasn't something I wanted, so I managed to contact Juan from Sootopolis, and he offered to train Daisy into a better battler," Misty explained, "So, a few months after, she took over. She's really good, and we've been raised to 6th or 7th badge standard, from the 2nd when you first challenged us."

"That's great! But then, how are you filling your time?"

"I'm in college now. About 3-no 4 years ago, now. I'll be graduating in a few months. Marine Pokebiology. I'm thinking about opening a Water Pokémon school here in Pallet Town, as it's close to the ocean, and I can rendezvous with Prof. Oak for NQT's."

"NQT's? That's a new term," Ash said with a blank look.

"It means newly qualified trainers," Misty said patiently, "A lot of new lingo, Ashy-boy!"

Ash laughed, then kept a smile. He looked down at Maya's peaceful expression. He heard a silent wow from Misty and looked up, with a raised eyebrow.

"You didn't argue back," Misty said with a surprised look, "Normally we'd be fighting by now."

Ash laughed again, "Mhm, that's true. Guess raising a kid changes you."

He looked down at Maya again, absently stroking her hair.

"She looks like you, y'know," said Misty, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" Ash hummed, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, she has your raven hair," she continued.

Ash looked at Maya. He never really considered how much alike she look, but it was only now that he realised that their hair and facial structure was quite similar. Except...her eyes.

"Misty...she has your eyes...Viridian," he said, quietly.

Misty gave him a startled look.

"Eh?" she breathed.

"Now that I think about it," Ash said slowly, "Aaron and Katrina...Aaron looked a lot like I did. Same coloured hair, same..jawline. And...Katrina. She had fiery red hair, and viridian eyes."

He realised the implications of what he was saying and was quick to speak before Misty, "Look, I'm not suggesting anything here..but I haven't told Maya about her true parents yet. She's intelligent for her age, articulate too, but as far as she's concerned, I'm her father, and I guess I'll continue for as long as I'm alive."

"Will you tell her?" Misty asked, her eyes watering slightly.

"I will, when she's ready. She deserves to know the truth, but when she's ready. I have..letters, that she'll get." replied Ash.

"Ash..." Misty began, as tears formed.

"Mist, don't cry," said Ash, tenderly, as he lifted a finger to wipe the tears, "I wanted to ask you..Will you forgive me? For leaving you?"

They moved closer together, their eyes never leaving each others.

"I-I-Yes, Ash, I do," Misty whispered a reply.

The continued to move closer, and their lips were millimetres apart. Any closer and-

"Hey! Ash!" shouted a voice from behind them.

_"So close,"_ thought Ash.

* * *

Haha, great way to finish, right? I've set the bedrock for the romance, but it'll be a while before I make it official. I'm only a third of the way through, if you want to know. Maybe, in a couple of chapters, I'll make it official.

Also, I want your opinions/suggestions. How would you like me to use May/Dawn? Background characters, or rivals for love? Let me know in a review or pm

Until then!


	7. Chapter 6: Interruptions

Hey, guys. Muchos love, for your support for my first fanfic. But really? No constructive criticism? I mean. I'm decent, but surely I have faults? Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, I've tried to be very funny in this one, but probably fell flat on my face.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Pokémon or its affiliates.

* * *

**The Return of a Friend**

Ash - 19

Maya - 3

Misty - 19

Brock - 21

Gary - 19

Tracey - 23

Daisy Oak - 23

May - 17

Max - 14

Dawn - 16

**Chapter 6: Interruptions**

"Hey! Ash!" shouted a voice behind them.

Misty and Ash immediately pulled away.

_"Oh, what now!"_ thought Misty, _"I was this close to Ash!"_

She glanced at Ash, to see him looking back.

"We'll, uh, finish this later." she nervously giggled.

"Sure," smiled Ash.

The pair turned around, to see Max run up to them, panting out of breath.

"There. Are. People. Here. To. See. You." he said, in between breaths.

"Woah, Max, take it easy. Have a break, then explain fully," Ash laughed.

Max took a minute to regain his composure. Finally, he began, "Ash, your Mom announced to everyone she could, that your back. You have visitors at the Oak Ranch, and she wants you to come."

Misty looked at Ash, to see him with a troubled look. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he mumbled, "I wanted to be the one to tell everyone, is all."

Misty thumped him on the shoulder.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?" he exclaimed.

"For being petty!" Mist retorted.

Max just smiled, "Anyway, I hope I didn't interrupt anything, I'll head back. See you there!" He ran back in the direction of Pallet Town.

Ash let out a deep sigh, "Guess we should get going, then."

Ash carefully picked up Maya, and carried her in his arms, and the trio set off, following Max.

* * *

Over at the Ketchum residence, May was busy fixing Dawn's hair. The pair of them became really good friends, since they were both Coordinators. As such, they starting travelling together, competing in the Grand Festivals. However, Dawn was talking about retiring from the circuit soon, and moving into the Pokémon Fashion industry.

"But you're not even in your 30s Dawn!" exclaimed May, when she heard this.

"Yeah, but I've just about won all the mainstream Grand Festivals now, we both have. I need something new to do," explained Dawn, "I mean, I'll probably compete now and then, but when you've won it all, you need something else to do."

May's face fell a bit. She had enjoyed travelling with Dawn, as she reminded her of Ash a lot. All the confidence, and not to mention heart, wasn't unlike how Ash used to be.

"Well, if that's what you want, but remember me, when I'm looking for an exclusive designer when I become world-famous!"

Dawn laughed, "Sure, May, I'd love to design for the Princess of Hoenn!"

"Stop calling me that!"

The pair continued to giggle, until Mrs K walked in.

"May, dear, your Max is in the hall, he wants to talk to you," she said.

May, with a slightly perplexed look followed Mrs K out of the bedroom, and into the hall, where Max was waiting.

"Hey, sis!" he greeted her, "I need a word with you, outside?"

He led her to the front yard.

"What is it, Max?" May asked.

"Well, for starters, I think there's a party being planned at the Ranch, for Ash's return. A couple of friends of his are coming, so I went to tell him," he explained, "But that's not what I wanted to tell you. Ash was-"

Oh, don't tell me," May interrupted, "You walked in on Ash and Misty?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" he asked.

"Because, dear brother, I believe Misty wanted to talk in private to Ash, and you rudely interrupted them," she said with a stern look.

"Look, I didn't know!" shouted Max, with a bashful look.

"Don't worry, hopefully there wasn't any harm done," May replied with a sigh, "I'll go get Dawn, you find Ash's Pokemon in the backyard and let them know."

_"Looks like this'll be harder than Misty bargained for,"_ she thought, _"Hm, might as well making it harder, it'll be fun. Better go start planning with Dawn."_

She smirked as she ran bag inside to find Dawn.

* * *

Ash carried Maya towards Pallet Town, approaching the Oak Ranch, which was slightly outside the boundaries. He noticed a lot of people were outside.

"Seems like Mom decided a Welcome Home Party was...um, what's the word..."

"Prudent?" offered Misty.

"Yeah, prudent," smiled Ash.

At this point, Maya woke up, and asked to be put down.

"Sleep well, sweetheart?" asked Ash.

"Yup," replied Maya, "Thanks for carrying me, Papa."

The trio walked up to the Ranch, and through to the field behind the labs. As he took a few steps, he recognised a lot of old friends. Ritchie had come from a far away region called Fiore. Apparently, his cousin was a Ranger, and he went to visit. Casey had returned from Sinnoh, her Elekid finally evolving into an Electabuzz. Even Todd had made it. Todd was travelling around the world hunting an elusive Pokémon that either kept to the city rooftops at night, or in caves during the day. Ash chuckled at this. He had an idea who it was that Todd was hunting.

"So, Ash. You've been training hard then?" asked Ritchie.

"Yup, Mainly endurance training, in Orre. My Pokémon have the skill that most others don't, but in a battle of attrition, they aren't among the best," replied Ash.

"Will you be competing for the title of Champion soon?" asked Casey.

"Well, as I'm League victor of both Kanto and Johto, I thought maybe I'll return to Hoenn and Sinnoh and compete there, first," explained Ash, "I'll win those to Leagues, then compete against the respective Champions, see who I beat first."

"Well, you'll have to get through me first!" shouted an exuberant Max.

Ash laughed, "Sure, Max, I'll be waiting!"

As the party wore on, Ash went around chatting to old friends and acquaintances that he met over the years. Only problem was Maya still clung to his leg, not used the massive crowds. Thankfully, no one asked too much about Maya. After telling Maya, to go to his Mom, Ash went off to find some food inside the lab. In the kitchen, he came face to face with Misty.

"Shall we continue where we left off?" Ash said with a sly smile.

Misty giggled, "Oh, Ketchum, who's the forthright one now?

Ash laughed, as they moved closer.

"Ash! Where are you?" shouted a voice from outside.

"Oh for the love of Mew," Misty cried out.

Brock ran in, "Ash, there you are. It's Paul! He's showed up, demanding a battle!"

Ash muttered some incoherent gibberish, then walked out.

Misty and Brock watched as Ash left the kitchen, clearly annoyed.

"What's his issue, I thought he'd love to battle Paul?" questioned Brock, perplexed.

Misty smiled, slightly crestfallen another chance slipped through.

"Misty, you there?" Brock called out, bringing Misty out of her trance.

"Oh, sorry Brock, just thinking. Let's go and see Ash's response."

The pair of them walked out to the back yard to see Ash stand a few feet in front of Paul, with Maya clinging to Ash's leg.

"So...The Prodigal Son returns," sneered Paul.

Ash just remain silent, with the slightest of glares at Paul.

"What's the matter, lose your voice while running away?" Paul continued, "Yeah, I saw the battle, I saw how you got hammered by Lance. Makes me wonder how I lost to you back in Sinnoh."

Misty saw as Ash's Pokémon, past and present, made their way over to the stand-off. They all stared at Paul, sharing in their master and friend's dislike of Paul.

"Let's do this," called out Ash. He led Paul to the battlefield Prof. Oak kept at his ranch.

"Oh, you want to battle now? Fine, a full then?" retorted Paul, with a smirk.

"I only need one," replied Ash, simply. The response caused Paul to be angry.

"Whatever, I'll just embarrass you in front of all these people, including that brat by your leg. Who'd you lay wi-" Paul was interrupted by a blue streak that shot by his face.

"I don't miss twice," growled Lucario.

Paul's face hardened, but spoke no further.

"Gary, haul your ass over here, and ref the battle," Ash said.

Gary moved out of the crowd and made his way to the middle of the field.

"This will be a full battle between Ash and Paul. Substitutions are allowed," Gary announced, reeling off the rules and regs.

"Lucario," Ash turned to him, "Think you can handle it without me? I'll just sit in the box and play with Maya, okay?"

"Yes, Master," replied Lucario.

Either, Paul ignored this, or missed the interaction, because he showed no reaction. Misty heard it all, however.

"What is Ash thinking," breathed Misty.

"I don't know, but let's trust him," replied Brock in a hushed voice.

Paul released his first Pokémon, "Magmortar, come."

"Mag!" cried out the Pokémon as it was released.

"The first match is between Magmortar and Lucario. Begin!" announced Gary.

"Magmortar, Flamethrower!" cried Paul.

"MAG-MORTAR!" it cried as it released a sweltering blaze.

Lucario somersaulted over the Flamethrower, its eyes glowing blue. Ash was simply playing with Maya, but Misty noticed his eyes were the same shade of blue.

_"What's going on?"_ she thought.

Lucario jumped behind Magmortar, and released a powerful Force Palm, knocking over Magmortar.

"How is Lucario fighting without instruction?" asked Max, who was nearby.

"I think Lucario is receiving instruction, Max," replied Brock, "Look at both Lucario's and Ash's eyes. They're connected by aura."

Lucario continued to dodge Magmortar's attacks, until,

"Magmortar, end this, OVERHEAT!" shouted Paul.

Lucario, unwavering, powered an Aura Sphere, but held it in its palms. Misty noticed Ash's eyes glowing brighter, in-sync with Lucario's, as suddenly Lucario prepared a Bone Rush. He then blocked the Overheat with the Bone Rush, and charged Magmortar.

"Magmortar, dodge!" Paul cried.

Lucario continued until he got up close with his foe, and launched the Aura Sphere at point-blank range. A large explosion occurred, but as the smoke cleared, Magmortar was on the ground, having fainted.

"Magmortar has been defeated, Lucario is the winner!" announced Gary.

Ash finally rose, "Paul, continue, and Lucario will finish the rest of your team off, much quicker. Leave."

Paul, stunned, returned his Magmortar, and left.

"Glad that's over with," Ash grunted, "Maya, can you find someone to play with?"

Maya scampered off with Pikachu and Pichu. Misty, then saw Ash give Lucario a slap on the shoulder, as a well done, then walk off in no particular direction. Misty decided to follow.

Misty followed Ash, until he made his way inside again. She found him brooding over something.

"Ash?" she called out, tentatively.

Ash turned to her. He gave her a large grin, causing Misty to faintly blush.

"We seem to get interrupted a lot, don't we?" he laughed.

"Yeah, we do," Mist agreed, nodding, "I like it, though, adds to the suspense."

"Yes, 'cept the suspense is killin' me," replied Ash.

Misty laughed at the joke.

"Listen," Ash said, becoming serious, "We should really talk about it. I-"

"ASH! You in here?" called out a yet another unknown voice.

"Oh for the love of Mew! What now!" Ash whispered.

May had appeared.

"Oh, Ash! Here you are," said May brightly, "Oh, hey Misty! Ash! They've gotten out a dance floor! Come dance with me!"

She grabbed Ash's arm and pulled him out without waiting for an answer.

If looks could kill, Misty thought she could have murdered May. May, in return, noticed this, and simply poked out a tongue. The whole exchange went unseen by Ash. Then, they were gone, leaving Misty alone.

Misty left the room, and followed the pair outside to the dance floor. She saw as the pair danced, a smile on Ash's face, while May was laughing. Dawn, sidled up to Misty.

"Hey, what's May doing with Ash, I thought you were chasing him?" asked Dawn, with a cheery face.

"I don't know, but May just pulled Ash away from me as I was having a deep conversation with him," replied Misty with an indignant expression.

At that point Ash and May returned.

"Whew," sighed May, "Who knew you could dance, Ash Ketchum!"

Ash laughed, "It's nothing May."

Misty turned to Ash, to ask if he'd come with her, but before the words left her mouth, Dawn butted in,

"Ash! It's my turn, dance with me now!" she shouted, grabbing Ash by the elbow. She turned around and gave a furious Misty, a wink.

"Seriously, what are you two doing!" Misty muttered, with a dark look.

"Relax, Misty, we're just flirting with him, he didn't really return anything to me," explained May, "I think you're in the green."

Misty contemplated this. _"What if he's just dense about this, and he doesn't like me back?"_ she thought. Then again, Misty thought back to how they nearly kissed back at the waterfall. She shook her head, as she saw Dawn laugh while dancing with Ash. Ash, as far as Misty could tell, was being polite. Considering that, Misty sighed and went off to get a drink.

As the party wound down, and guests started to leave, Misty saw Ash and Maya sitting by a tree. Maya was clearly really tired, but Misty went over anyway, she really wanted to confess her feelings, and if needs be, move on with her life. She didn't want to put Ash on the spot, but after 5 years, she knew she deserved an answer. As she approached him, she heard Ash and Maya talking,

"Papa, do you like Miss May, or Miss Dawn?" Maya asked, sleepily.

Misty heard Ash laugh, "They're my friends, Maya. It'd be weird. Besides, I've been their mentor, so it'd also be kind of wrong." he replied.

"But you wereeeeeeeeee," Maya yawned before she continued, "Were dancing with them. I thought that meant you liked them?"

"Aren't you persistent," Ash muttered, "Look, as I said, before, they're just my friends," he continued.

Maya giggled, "Did I upset you, Papa?"

"Maybe you did," Ash pouted.

Maya giggled again.

"I think I'll go to sleep no-" Maya began, before she fell soundly asleep.

"This is it," Misty thought, "This is my chance to-,"

"Misty, how long are you going to stand there, before you come over and talk to me," Ash interrupted.

"You knew I was here?" Misty asked, flabbergasted, "But how?"

"Aura, remember?" Ash reminded her, "I'm mildly telepathic."

"Oh," was all Misty could say, "Then you know why I'm here?"

"No, no, I didn't read your mind, I don't do that, unless it's really necessary," Ash explained, "I just sensed your presence, is all."

Misty let out a silent sigh of relief. The last thing she wanted, was for Ash to already know what she was about to say.

"Ash, can we finally talk about...y'know, how we nearly..." Misty trailed off.

"Mist, relax," Ash said, with a soothing smile, "Take a deep breath."

Misty did as suggested, and took a deep breath.

"Ash. I really need to talk to you about what happened at the cliff," Misty began, her confidence back, "It's just, ever since you came back, my mind has been chaotic."

Ash didn't look away, but kept silent, prompting Misty to continue.

"I...had the crush on you Ash," Misty continued, "I-had one since...I met you, but it only developed into love when...when you left!"

Ash remained silent, but looked down at Maya, gently stroking her hair. Misty grew more and more worried, as she continued to pour out her heart.

"Ash, really, why won't you say anything?" She cried. Misty wanted to scream, but didn't as Maya was there, "I'm telling you how I feel, and you can't even open your stupid mouth and say something. Don't you feel the same?"

Tears began falling down Misty's face. It was then, that Ash decided to speak.

"Mist," Ash said gently, looking up, "Listen, we...need to talk."

Misty wiped away the tears. _"Could he be..."_

"Thank you for telling me. It...takes a weight of my chest," Ash began, "Throughout the 5 years, I never stopped thinking about you. What you meant to me."

Misty was speechless. She stared at him flabbergasted. She hadn't even considered what Ash might say, now that she had effectively confessed. _"Maybe Dawn and May were right about Ash,_" she thought.

"Mist, you mean so much to me. You were my first friend, when I started. You made sure to keep me grounded when I got big-headed, and you stuck by me when Brock left for a while," Ash carried on, "I don't know where I'd be without you and your guidance in my early years."

Misty blushed furiously. She still didn't know what to say.

"But..." Ash said, interrupting Misty's train of thought.

Suddenly, Misty's insides grew cold, as she saw Ash's expression change.

"Misty, it doesn't quite sit right by me. The flirting, earlier today," Ash said, turning to face her, "I left you, all of you, and for all you knew, I was dead."

Misty stood still, dumbstruck.

"I broke your heart, Mist. I don't deserve someone as amazing as you, and you definitely don't deserve a jackass like me," Ash continued, "Look, forget about me. Find someone else, someone who'll take care of you. Someone, who isn't me."

With that, he left, taking Maya with him.

"Ash..." Mist whispered, her heart shattered.

* * *

Well, brutal ending there. Trust me, this'll be clear next chapter. This is to set up the argument where Misty regains her fiery spirit...but I won't delve too deeply.

Please guys, I need to know where I can improve. Is it a thin plot? Continuity errors? Anything!

R&R!


End file.
